


Nightly Duties

by lady_batius



Series: Guideing hands [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bottom Tony Stark, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Tony, M/M, Sleepy Tony, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_batius/pseuds/lady_batius
Summary: Steve and Bucky arrive back late from their mission to find a certain billionaire genius philanthropist still awake. Steve is not pleased.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic please go easy on me. I would treasure some reviews and kudos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for support on my 1st fic. Its been improved by my betta writter gingerninja93.

It was late, Steve and Bucky were coming back from a week long hard mission. "Hello Jarvis, where is Tony,” Steve asked, as they stumbled into the elevator. Bucky tried to rub the sleep from his eyes and fight back a yawn as he leant against the glass wall of the elevator. He wanted nothing more than to shower then curl up in bed with his lovers. Apparently Steve had other plans than just going straight to bed.

"Welcome back sirs. Sir is currently in the lab,” Jarvis informed.

Steve’s face grew grave, "When was the last time he slept?"Steve asked tightly but still politely. 

Jarvis was quiet for a moment. Bucky felt instantly nervous for Tony and he did not know why.but something felt odd tonight by the way Steve was acting.

"He has slept for a total of one hour yesterday, Captain Rogers."

Steve fists clenched, Bucky uncertain if it was out of annoyance or determination. "Lab, please, Jarvis",Steve said tensely. His lover's face was strangely neutral at the moment. 

As the elevator descended, Bucky kept trying to read Steve's face. Tony always did shit like this and Steve would always either; A, yell at Tony and take him to bed or b, give Tony the silent treatment and take him to bed. This time, however, felt different. 

"Steve... Maybe we should..." Bucky was cut off by Steve raising his hand.

The elevator silently swooshed open. Through the glass they could see Tony from behind, he was hunched over a table sparks flying. Jarvis let them in, Tony as usual did not notice them enter.

"Jarvis pause his project," Steve ordered. 

Sparks stopped flying. Standing up straight, Tony pushed up his welding helmet, "Jarvis, what the.."

“Anthony," Steve cut in before Tony finished.  
Turning around so quickly he swayed unsteadily, Tony looked at them. There were dark circles under his eyes and his face was a mess of oil smudges and his hair looked slightly burnt and a tangled mess.

Setting his tool aside, it was obvious from where Bucky stood behind Steve, Tony was nervous. "Hey, my brooklyn boys have returned to me", Tony smiled nervously.

"Do you know what time it is, Anthony?" Steve asked.

Tony tugged nervously on the hem of his tank top. Bucky was really confused, this was not like their explosive arguments from before.Tony looked so tired and oily, Bucky almost wanted to intervene and put the dumb genius’s butt to bed. 

"Uhh daytime. Steve I did get some sleep. Just like you asked. I even ate something. Okay there might of been one incident, where I almost passed out but is it," Tony rambled looking back and forth between Steve and Bucky.

Steve sighed and went to sit down on the couch in the lab. "Come here,Tony." Now Bucky was definitely lost.

Tony looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Steve, that's not needed. I am not a kid. I'm sorry, I won't do it again." A deep blush colored his cheeks. 

"Don't make me come over there, Anthony," Steve rumbled.

Tony’s eyes grew wide, he took one hesitant step forward, looking at Bucky to save him from a fate Bucky was clueless about. Taking a watery breath, Tony slowly approached Steve.

Steve grabbed Tony wrist once in reach, making him stand in between his knees. "We talked about this didn't we. I gave you more warnings than I should have."

Tony was all red. "I was about to go to bed, honest. Bucky back me up," Tony looked over his shoulder at him. 

Finally coming back to himself. "I highly doubt that, doll," Bucky said gently. Tony looked betrayed.

Steve gently cupped Tony's face making Tony face him, caressed his cheek with his thumb. Tony leaned his face in to Steve's hand and closed his eyes.

"Can you drop your pants for me," Steve asked gently but sternly.

Tony’s eyes popped open. "Steve.."

“You don't want me to have to do it, Tony,” Steve warned.  
Biting his lip, Tony thumbed the button on his jeans and lowered them under his brief clad bottom.

"All the way Tony and briefs too,” Steve said in a scolding tone.

Tonys lip wobbled a bit as he let his jeans and briefs fall to the floor. Bucky had a flashback to asking a skinny blond kid to do the same and the same being done to him. Bucky finally understood what was happening.

Steve guided Tony to step out of his clothing and to lay across his lap. Arranging him carefully so not to much weight was on the arc reactor. Steve ran his hand through the tangled mess that was Tony’s hair gently. Once he was settled Steve wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist. Resting his hand on his tanned bottom. 

"Bucky and I love you very much Tony. It hurts us to come back and find you on the brink,” Steve scolded softly.

Tony squirmed. "Not nearly as much as me," he mumbled. With that Steve raised his hand and landed a hard slap to his bottom. Tony yelped biting his lip to stop any more sounds from coming out. Steve kept up a steady rhythm of smacks. There was no warm up. The sting kept building up. Bucky watched Tony’s perky cheek turn a dusty pink. Tony, the usually cocky, smart-mouth, small, brunet, boyfriend, slowly started to change into a well chastised child.

Tony reached back a hand to shield his abused behind. Steve grabbed it and slapped it before pinning it to the small of his back. Using his foot he separated Tony's legs so he could spank the most inner part of his bottom. Tony started to break

“I’m sorry, I..." Tony took a shaky breath. "I have trouble sleeping in that big bed alone."

Steve rubbed Tony’s back as he kept reddening the smaller man’s ass. "Why don't you ever say something? We could find out some way to make it work.”

Tony released a pent up sob. “I don't want you guys to think I'm needy," he admitted hoarsely.

Steve paused his slaps, resting his hand on Tony’s red cheeks, feeling how heated they were.

Before Steve could speak up, Bucky stepped in. "That’s not being needy, baby that's asking for help." Bucky took a seat by Tony's head, he wiped a few stray tear away and brushed his hair out of his face. Tony pulled his arm free and wrapped it around Bucky’s waist burying his face in his stomach. He was shuddering in sobs.

Steve looked like he just wanted to end it there. Bucky could see the man hardening his heart before Steve said firmly to Tony, "I'm going to give you 10 more smacks, then you're going to stand in the corner of our room while buck and i get everything ready, shower and then straight to bed, no cream or anything for your bottom, understand?”

Tony nodded his head where it was tucked into Bucky stomach.

"Okay, I'm starting now," raising his hand high, Steve delivered stinging smacks to his sit spot and upper thighs. Tony would not be sitting tomorrow for sure. By the time he reached one, Tony was back to crying.

Steve let Tony stay over his lap hugging Bucky. He massaged Tony back as he cried. The only sound in the lab were sniffles. Steve and Bucky shared matching worried look as Steve brought him up to sit in his lap. Bucky grabbed a tissue to clean up his tear and oil stained face. Exhaustion was clear on Tony's face. Steve kissed Tony's cheek,"Ready to go to bed,my love". Tony only nodded. When he made no move to get up Steve just picked him up and Bucky picked up his clothes.

As they were heading towards the elevator Tony mumbled, "Do I still have to stand in the corner"? 

Steve just chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and reviews are treasured


	2. Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The corner time and cuddle part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this. I want to thank all of you who gave me kudos and commented. It really made my week. I have something else to say but ill say it at the end.

"This is ridiculous," Tony crossed his arms and pouted. He felt very much like a child standing in just a tank top facing the corner. 

"No talking", Steve said firmly even though a amused smile was on his face. Bucky and Steve were putting some of their clothes they packed for their mission away. Steve noted how the room was exactly like they left it before going on the mission. 

Tony huffed and reached back a hand to rub his sore bottom. Steve didn't go easy on him, he was for sure sitting would not be an option for at least a week. Hopefully Pepper will not ask him to be apart of any meeting this week.

Bucky was getting major deja vu feelings as he glanced over at his fidgeting pantless, boyfriend. Steve had instantly put Tony in the corner of their room when they had walked in.

"So when did you start playing daddy, Steve?" Bucky teased. 

Steve gave Bucky a sharp look. Bucky just smiled.

"Well if you must know..eep," Tony yelped as Steve gave his bum a sharp smack.

"No talking, Anthony," Steve reminded sternly, with that they fell silent.

Steve rubbed his eyes and let out a quiet yawn. Ookay Tony, you can come out now," he relented. 

Tony turned around. Steve opened his arms in invitation. Tony stumbled into Steve’s chest burying his face in it as Steve wrapped his arms around him. Tony let out a sigh as Steve put his hand under his tank top and rubbed his back.

Bucky felt warm inside, watching his boys embrace. He walked up to them and kissed the back of Tony's neck before kissing Steve. It felt so good to have Tony back between them. Tony was practically falling asleep on his feet at this point, however.

"Hmm, we should get washed up before we put our baby to bed," Bucky teased. Tony grumbled and nuzzled Steve's chest.

With a little bit of pushing and shuffling they finally made it to the bathroom. Bucky was able to get undress but Tony refused to let go of the blond. Every time Steve tried to push Tony away, Tony tightened his grip. Bucky moved to to take Steve's place and lifted his tiny boyfriend to sit on the counter. A quick maneuver and Tony's top was gone. Tony sighed the coolness of the counter soothing his heated bottom and buried his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck.

Steve stripped quickly and asked Jarvis to turn on the shower. Bucky carefully walked into the shower while cradling Tony like a koala bear before sitting down on the bench with Tony straddling his legs.

They just sat on the bench as the heated water relaxed their muscles. The exhaustion of the mission finally taking its toll. Steve rested his hand on Buckys leg and leaned his head on his shoulder. Bucky kept rubbing soothing circles into Tony’s back. Tony tried to keep his eyes open but they would always drift shut.After a moment of them almost falling asleep, Bucky blinked sluggishly.

"Steve," He wiggled his shoulder, "I don't think we should sleep in here." 

Steve considered just ignoring him and curling up around both his lovers but decided against it. He fumbled for the soap and towel on the other side of the bench. Lathering the soap up, Bucky scooted so he was sitting sideways on the bench so Tony could lean back against Steve. Steve handed the towel over to Bucky so he could wash Tony's front. Feather light sweeps easily removed the oil marking his smaller lover’s face. 

Bucky pecked Tony on the lips and wiped quickly and efficiently over Tony’s chest not wanting to bring him out of his sleepy state with too much stimulation. He washed Tony's groin area when his boyfriend made no move to take the towel from him.

Moving Tony forward again to lean on Bucky's chest, Steve wiped away the grease trailing from the curled hair at the back of Tony’s neck and began to run the another small towel across the man’s back, wiping away black flecks of oil. He massaged away knots of stress which had accumulated as Steve ran the towel over Tony’s upper back and arms. 

Steve gently grabbed the hand loosely hanging on Bucky's shoulder. He gave it the same treatment as Tony’s back. Steve kissed each knuckle and placed his hand back. On his other hand, Tony had slight bruising, but after some probing Steve deemed it okay and cleaned that hand too. He ran the washcloth up and down his toned yet slim legs and feet making the smaller man moan slightly in happiness.

Now came the hard part. Steve gently ran the towel over both currently pink cheeks of Tony’s bum before running up the center. Luckily Tony only showed a little discontent over having his bum touched this close after a spanking.

Steve grabs some shampoo and gets to work washing the greasiness away while messaging Tony's scalp. Bucky wraps his metal arm around Tony's waist when he starts to slip off the bench a little. Steve rinses his hair before conditioner because Tony would kill him if he didn't.

It was pretty quick shower after that since both Bucky and Steve had been able to shower routinely on the mission. They just took turns holding Tony. Steve asked Jarvis to cut the water, then grabbed some towels and wrapped Tony up. Wrapping one around Bucky and his own waist, Steve led them out of the shower. Bucky supported Tony with his real hand under his rump. The small burnet grumbled and made a wistful look at the cream placed on the top shelf out of his reach. Steve shook his head and proceeded to pat Tony dry with the towel.

In the room Bucky tenderly placed Tony on the bed,"Do you want to wear pajamas tonight?"

Blushing Tony mumbled, "Just a shirt." 

Steve grabbed one of his own much larger shirts and put it on Tony. It reached mid thigh. Tony crawled to the center of the bed and arranged the pillows so he could lay down on his stomach.

Pulling on their own pajama pants Steve and Bucky crawled in on each side of Tony. Steve rested his arm on Tony's waist as Bucky pulled the sheet over them. Nestling into his side Bucky put his metal hand on Tony's thigh. Sighing in contentment they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part of the series is up. Thank you all for your support


End file.
